Siempre
by karma3985
Summary: ¿El amor realmente puede romper toda barrera? Créditos al creador de la imagen, este relato fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro. Se reserva los derechos de autor. Los personajes descrito en la historia son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.


**Siempre**

─ ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas, vago?

─ Si lo hago mujer, pero era mi…

─ Si, si… era tu deber

─ ¡No quiero discutir!

─ ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!

Te levantas dejándome solo, intento tomarte del brazo, pero no te alcanzo, subes las escaleras y escucho el eco que dejó tras sí el portazo que diste.

Subo con lentitud─ La estancia me parece tan vacía, tan lejana─ antes de llegar a nuestro dormitorio, me adentro a la habitación de nuestro hijo, está totalmente dormido, lo arropo bien y le beso sus negros cabellos. Por instante me quedo ensimismado viendo el retrato de nosotros tres juntos. ─ Siempre serios. Siempre unidos.

Salgo de la habitación de Shikadai, doy unos suaves toques en la puerta de nuestra recamara, pero no recibo respuesta alguna, tomo el pomo y la abro, camino hacia el borde de la cama y me siento sobre ella; observo que sales del tocador, llevas puesto aquel largo camisón color zafiro y de abertura en tu pierna izquierda. ¡El dinero que mejor he gastado!... ¡Me enloquece verte con él!

─ ¡Temari!

─ …

─ ¡¿En serio?! ¿Me darás este tipo de bienvenida?

─ …..

─ ¡De acuerdo!. Si espacio es lo que quieres, espacio es lo que tendrás.

Te diriges al lado de la cama donde duermes─ sin cruzar una palabra─ jalas la cobija, te sientas, estiras tu mano a la mesa de noche, tomas un frasco de píldoras e ingieres unas cuantas.

─ ¿Desde cuándo necesitas pastillas contra el insomnio?

─ Te advertí que era una misión riesgosa.

─ ¡No quiero irme a dormir así! ¡Vamos perdóname!

─ Estoy harta de hacerme la dura, la insufrible. ¡Maldita sea!

─ ¡Ya mujer, no seas problemática!

Me acerco a ti, pero te envuelves con la colcha, formándote un ovillo con esta. Exhalo aire en desespero.

Me quito las sandalias, luego la ropa─ dormiré únicamente en interiores─ me recuesto de lado derecho. Dormiremos dándonos las espaldas. Lo detesto.

─ ¡Hasta mi almohada me has quitado!, murmuro para mí mismo.

.

.

.

.

Despierto, creo haber dormido solo unos minutos, pero en realidad han sido horas, giro mi cuerpo y veo tu rostro; ese rostro que tanto me embelesa, te noto una leve hinchazón cerca de tus pómulos y aún con tus ojos cerrados diviso unas cuantas lágrimas atrapadas entre tus pestañas.

─ ¿Estuviste llorando?, ¿por mí?

─ ¡¿Por qué?!. Te escucho musitar en sueños.

Trato de acercarme, pero estás dormida de lado, te aferras fuertemente a mi almohada.

─ ¡No quiero perderte!, te escucho decir entre sueños.

─ ¡Nunca lo harás!

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste?

─ ¡Ya estoy aquí!, fue una misión rápida…

─ ¡No me abandones!

─ ¡Tranquila!, es solo una pesadilla… ¡Pasará!... ¡Te amo!, te digo mientras rozo mis nudillos en tu mejilla.

Un semi sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios ─ ¡Y yo a ti!─ fue tu respuesta.

Me acurruco abrazándote, beso tus cabellos. ¡Duerme! Te susurro al oído y una extraña nostalgia invade mi ser.

¡Mañana será otro día!, ¡Estaremos bien! ─ vuelvo a dormir.

.

.

.

.

Abro mis ojos con asombro, siento tu traviesa mano sobre mis trusas acariciándome la entrepierna, giro mi cuerpo, te subes sobre mí. Colocas tu dedo índice sobre mi boca anticipando lo que iba decir.

─ ¡Shhhh!, solo olvidemos todo y hazme el amor.

Pongo mis manos a cada lado de tu rostro y te beso con anhelo. Comienza el intercambio exploratorio, me acercas más a ti, presionas mis cabellos con tus dedos, deslizo mis manos a tu cintura y enrumbo mis labios a tu cuello.

Gemidos salen de tu boca. ¡Me excitan!

Al estar con tus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, el roce de nuestras intimidades es inevitable. Subo mis manos a tus pechos, los toco sobre la diáfana seda, los aprieto pero quiero más.

Llevo mis manos hasta los tirantes del camisón, deslizándolos por tus brazos, sacas cada uno de ellos, arrollo la tela a tu cintura; frente a mi están expuestas aquellas cálidas mamas que alimentaron a mi hijo, que han sido mi hogar y que me hacen perder la cordura.

Nos besamos con deseo, con pasión ─ Te oprimo más a mí ─ tus suspiros y los míos se mezclan entre sí. Nuestros brazos se hacen insuficientes. El aire es escaso en estas cuatro paredes.

Mi ansia por estar dentro de ti, es más y más inevitable. De nuevo capturo tus senos con mis manos y mancillo tus rosados pezones con mis dígitos hasta dejarlos completamente erectos. Realizas unos casi imperceptibles movimientos giratorios sobre mi pelvis

─ ¡Alguien está impaciente!, ¿Eh? ─ acoto.

─ ¡Shika!, gimes con delicadeza.

Y ese acto me lleva de cabeza al abismo. Lamo tus pechos como niño hambriento. ─ ¡gimes!─ arañas mi espalda con tus uñas. Grito de dolor. Grito de placer.

El alba está por llegar. El astro rey comienza a divisarse en el horizonte y mientras eso sucede en el exterior, nuestra cama arde de pasión. Entrega absoluta a la lujuria.

Separo mi boca de tus colinas, las dejo completamente sensibles y humedecidas por mi lengua. Me acerco una vez más a tu garganta, dejando un reguero de besos mariposa por toda el área.

Conduzco mis manos hasta tus extremidades inferiores, las ruedo por sus longitudes hasta topar con tus nalgas. Adentro una de mis manos por el camisón y palpo que no llevas nada debajo.

Te miro. Me miras. Las palabras sobran cuando en nuestros ojos se refleja todo aquello que queremos del otro.

Retomamos la danza bucal, pero esta vez más desenfrenada. Separas unos centímetros tu boca de la mía─ gruño ante el agravio. Me pides entre besos y en inaudible tono que me quite el calzoncillo.

Levanto un poco mi pelvis y me ayudas a desprendérmelos. Los tiro por donde quiera.

─ ¡Debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones!, te digo.

Sonríes con sorna y tratas de agarrar el camisón que se encontraba arrollado a tu cintura para sacártelo.

─ ¡No!, ¡Permíteme hacerlo por ti! ─ Te imploro.

Asientes a mi petición.

Sacó la prenda por encima de tu cabeza, mueves de un lado al otro tu cabeza, lo que provoca que tu ondulada y rubia cabellera se alborote más, dándote una apariencia salvaje. Me encanta.

Puedo sentir tu humedad sobre mi vello púbico. Trastornándome. Coloco mi mano derecha entre nuestros sexos para estimular directamente tu clítoris. ¡Jadeas!, la tenue claridad solar se mimetiza con tu piel… ¡Pareces un ángel!, ¡Mi ángel!

Nos besamos con desespero mientras estamos masturbándonos mutuamente. Secos sonidos salen de nuestras gargantas, estamos a punto de llegar pero no quiero que esto acabe tan pronto. No antes de estar dentro tuyo.

Tu femineidad le da la bienvenida a dos de mis dedos. Te muerdes tu labio inferior ante la intromisión en tu intimidad, siento tu resbaladiza esencia salir a borbotones, la estrechez de tus paredes. No veo el momento de fusionarme contigo.

Me esfuerzo por no poner mis ojos en blanco pero es en vano. El escrutinio onanístico al que me expusiste fue solemne.

─ ¡Cabálgame!, te suplico.

Flexionas tus rodillas para levantar un poco tu pelvis. Unto saliva en las palmas de mis manos y las deslizo por mi miembro, sé que se encuentra bastante lubricado, pero nunca está demás. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando acabé, vuelves a posicionarte directamente arriba de mi pene, me ayudas a acomodarlo, auto penetrándotelo. ─ ¡Bufamos!─ La calidez de tu cuerpo me arropa desde adentro.

Giras tus caderas sobre mi eje, chocas tu sexo con el mío, tus pechos rebotan con cada impacto.

Mi raciocinio colapsa. Me sumerjo en un mar de sensaciones.

Te dejo todo el trabajo a ti. Me desparramo sobre el colchón, me encuentro tan cansado que hasta me cuesta articular palabra.

Con esfuerzo llevo una de mis manos a tu pubis. La otra la uso de apoyo para mi cabeza. Retomo mi flagelación en la parte más sobresaliente de tu vagina. Entreabres tu boca, dejas escapar un sinfín de sonidos guturales.

Sincronizamos nuestros movimientos, ambos llevamos nuestras cabezas hacia tras. ¡La pequeña muerte se avecina!

No puedo contenerme. Giro nuestros cuerpos hasta posicionarte debajo de mí. Sabes que me fascina correrme dentro de ti, aún más cuando puedo verte desde lo alto, ver tus hermosas esmeraldas desaparecer en el éxtasis.

La sensación de pertenencia es recíproca. ¡Eres mía!, ¡Soy tuyo!

Un cosquilleo nace en mi bajo abdomen. Un orgasmo se cimbra desde mis entrañas. Apremio el hecho, me uno a ella en la labor, tu vulva aprieta mi pene. ─ ¡Jadeo en delicia!─ curvas tu espalda hacia adelante. ¡Has llegado!

La satisfacción que irradia su rostro, me induce a embestirla con más fuerza, más rapidez, más ganas. Hasta que… una intensa eyaculación me estremece de pies a cabeza. Derramándome dentro tuyo.

Es tan erótico vivenciar el momento. ¡Te amo con cada fibra de mí ser! Es el único pensamiento congruente en mi mente.

Asesinamos el silencio con nuestros gritos. Estamos sudorosos, de igual forma me colocas sobre tus pechos, donde puedo escuchar el palpitar de tu corazón.

Después de amarla de la forma más elemental, me dedico a disfrutar cada momento a su lado ─ incluso en los que peleamos, ─ lo que siento por ella trasciende lo carnal. Pasado un rato donde me embriagué de nuestros propios aromas corporales y unos cuantos mimos, me giro a un costado para dormirme, sintiendo una inquietud en el corazón… ¿Por qué tengo esta corazonada?

.

.

.

.

El movimiento de tu cuerpo al levantarte de la cama me hace abrir un ojo para otearte. ¡Qué extraño!, deberías estar desnuda o al menos con el camisón, pero en cambio tienes puesto una vieja camiseta mía y un horroroso pantalón pijama con patos de goma.─ ¿En que momento te cambiaste de muda?─ Te diriges al cuarto de aseo, dejando la puerta abierta, te veo a través del espejo, abres el botiquín, sacas un frasco naranja, lo abres extrayendo de él un par de grageas, tragándolas con ayuda de un sorbo de agua.

¿Más medicamentos?, ¿Estás resfriada?, ¿Qué tienes? ─ hablaré contigo apenas recobre mi movilidad y el cansancio que poseo desaparezca por completo.

Te miras por instante en el espejo, unas remarcadas ojeras acentúan tu cara. ─ ¡Lo siento!, ─ te expuse a un remolino de emociones, sin contar la madrugada tan activa que tuvimos. Trata de comprender que estar sin ti es como un siglo para mí.

Te despojas de tu ropa sin si quiera darte cuenta que te estoy mirando con creciente hambre animal. Quiero ir hacia ti, meterme contigo a la ducha, enjuagar nuestros cuerpos entre pastillas de jabón, agua temperada, vapores, espuma y arrumacos. Amarte con ímpetu, pero mi lasitud gana la batalla. Vuelvo a dormirme.

.

.

.

.

No sé qué hora es. Miro el reloj despertador, falta un cuarto para la diez. ─ La bronca que se me va armar por despertarme tan tarde y no desayunar con ustedes.

Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrar mis rasgados ojos a los rayos del sol, me levanto de la cama estirándome como un gato para desperezarme, bostezo con ganas, sintiendo un escalofrío producto de la brisa mañanera.

Bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la cocina, no hay nadie allí ni en ninguna parte de la casa; veo un "post it" pegado a la puerta del frigorífico. "El almuerzo está en la hornilla, no seas vago y caliéntalo," fue lo que escribiste en él.

Sonrío al terminar de leer la nota. Tú y tú muy particular manera de expresarte. ─ ¡Perdóname mujer pero no tengo apetito!, me digo para mí mismo. Salgo al patio trasero, tomo el sendero que lleva al bosque de mi clan.

Advierto que la vegetación es abundante y que los ciervos están en perfectas condiciones. ¿Quién les habrá alimentado este tiempo?, tal vez ¡¿Temari?! ¡¿Otro miembro del clan?! ─ ¡No!, definitivamente esto es obra de Shikadai… ¡ese es mi muchacho!

Un ciervo macho acerca su nariz a mi mano. ¡¿Ren?! ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo has crecido?, ¡mucho!... la última vez que te vi fue el día antes de marcharme de misión, ni siquiera un indicio de las astas se asomaban por tu cabeza, y ahora eres todo un alfa.

Solo han sido unos meses desde eso ─ ¿Qué raro?, seguro te confundo con Ren, debes ser su padre. ¡Sí eso es!

Recorro el bosque hasta dar con el viejo Sauce llorón que tanto ama mi mujer, me tumbo bajo su copa para que me cubra del calor y de los estragos del sol; dejo volar mi imaginación y mis pensamientos saltan por diferentes etapas de mi vida.

De no ser por el chillido de una cigarra, no me hubiera percatado que el ocaso está por llegar. ─ ¡Mendōksai!, el tiempo se va volando─ me levanto sacudiéndome las ropas y regreso a casa.

Me adentro a ella por la puerta trasera, el ruido de unas llaves me avisan que alguien viene; camino hacia la sala de estar con mi habitual parsimonia y mis manos entre los bolsillos.

Te veo preocupada, fatigada… ¡Como en otro planeta!

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?, le pregunto.

─ ….

─ ¿Estás enfadada?, ¿Ahora que hicimos tu par de problemáticos?; acoto en guasa.

Llevas el peso tu cuerpo a la puerta, deslizándote en ella hasta el suelo, jalas tus piernas hacia ti, golpeas el jaspe con tus puños. ¡Lloras!, ¡gritas!, ¡Maldices!─ me quedo petrificado ante el hecho ─ Jamás te he visto así… ¡Jamás!

─ ¡Mendōksai!, Temari ¿Qué ocurre? ─ obligo a mis articulaciones a moverse, pero paro en seco al ver que te levantas de tirón, secándote las lágrimas, caminas hacia mí. ¿Vamos mujer que pasa?, ¿Sucedió algo en Suna?, ¿Les paso algo a tus hermanos?, ¿Al enano?─ dime algo, no me dejes en ascuas.

Estás cada vez más furibunda, más dolida; abro mis brazos para que te estreches en ellos, pero pasas de mí… ¡Un momento!, no pasaste de mí…. ¡Pasaste sobre mí! ─ ¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¡Una pesadilla!... si eso es, ¡una maldita pesadilla!

No paras de llorar, de reclamarle a la nada. Hago amago de tomarte por los hombros y girarte, de nuevo mis manos se hacen invisibles, traspasando tu cuerpo.

─ ¡¿TEMARI?! ¡¿Escúchame?! ¡¿Mírame?! ─ aúllo.

Corres hacia la alacena, abres todos los cajones, buscas algo con desespero.

─ ¿Qué vas hacer mujer? ¡No me asustes!─ Mi corazón se acelera.

Das con tu objetivo… un pequeño frasco de pastillas. Respiro con tranquilidad, pero rápidamente se disipa al leer la letra grande de la etiqueta: "ANTIDEPRESIVOS." Te llevas un puñado de ellas a la boca, las tragas como un niño lo hace con los caramelos.

Me suelto la coleta. No entiendo nada. Ayer llegué de una misión, tuve un roce con mi mujer, luego nos fuimos a la cama, de madrugada hicimos el amor y ¡ahora resulta que soy un fantasma! ─ Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, los abro de golpe, intento pellizcarme pero soy como un holograma. ─ ¡¿Qué clase de jodido genjutsu es este?!─ grito.

─ ¡Kamisama!, ¡Madre!, ¡Padre!... ¡por favor!... ¡No quiero vivir más!─ exclamas produciendo un eco en las paredes.

─ Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez. ¡Eh!, problemática. ¡Me oyes!─ vendré pronto, lo solucionaré… ¡Te lo prometo! ¡No intentes hacer una bobería! ¡No podría vivir sin ti!

Salgo despavorido, corro como nunca, mi cuerpo tiembla, lloro de miedo. Me topo con un transeúnte.

─ ¡Hey!, ¡¿Puedes verme?!─ el sujeto me traspasa. Las palpitaciones de mi corazón se aceleran. Trato de tranquilizarme, pero me es imposible.

El trayecto al edificio Hokage se me hace eterno, espero encontrar a Hinata o Sasuke, cualquier persona poseedora de un ojo capaz de ver más allá del plano visible, sirve para mis propósitos. Sin embargo, mis pies se detienen de sopetón justo al frente del monumento de los caídos; un extraño presentimiento me dice que debo ir allí.

Le hago caso al instinto, me siento desfallecer al ver mi nombre en una de las lápidas.

─ ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Esto no puede estar sucediendo. ¡Es un sueño!... uno de muy mal gusto. No puedo estar…

─ ¡Muerto!

Interrumpe una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Reconozco ese tono grave.

─ ¡¿Papá?!

─ Tiempo sin vernos, Shikamaru.

─ ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!

─ No es ninguna broma. Estás muerto al igual que yo.

─ ¡Mentira!... ¡Eres la maldita Kaguya!

─ ¡Mendōksai!, como te hago entender…

─ ¡ _Kagemane no jutsu_!

─ Pierdes tu tiempo los espíritus no podemos hacer jutsus. No son necesarios en el limbo.

─ ¡¿El limbo?!

─ Es donde te encuentras. No estás vivo y tampoco muerto. ¿Tienes una cuenta pendiente aquí en la tierra?

─ ¿De verdad he muerto?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿En qué momento?

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado?

─ ¡Un día!

─ ¡Eso pensé!

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ Ha pasado un año desde tu muerte.

─ ¡No!, ¡No es verdad!, yo….

─ ¿Sigues sin creerme?, pues mira la fecha escrita en la lápida.

─ Me desplomo sobre mis rodillas al terminar de leer la cripta. ¡No puede ser!

─ ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de partir de misión?- pregunta mi padre.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, palidecí y me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo.

─ ¡Oh!, ya veo. -Señaló mi padre.- Se me olvida que ya no eres un chico.

─ Si en verdad estoy muerto porque no estoy en el cielo o en el infierno. ¿Por qué creo solo han pasado 24 horas?

─ ¡Porque estás en negación!

─ ¿?

─ Todas las personas debemos hacer este viaje antes de cruzar el plano espiritual. Creo que es una forma de enmendar nuestros errores, inspeccionamos nuestros pecados, purificarnos nuestras almas.

─ ¿Qué sucederá con Shikadai?, ¿con mi mujer?, ¿con mamá?

─ Deduzco que los primeros que mencionaste son tu esposa y tu hijo, ¿cierto?

Asiento con mi cabeza.

─ Por ellos es que estoy acá.

─ ¿No entiendo? ¿Te invocaron?

─ No.

─ ¿Tú también estas en el limbo?

─ ¡Lo estuve! Ahora estoy en el…

─ ¿Cielo?

─ ¡Sí!

─ Entonces pasaste por lo que yo estoy pasando. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que solo ha transcurrido un día?

─ Porque el tiempo como lo conocemos es un instante en la eternidad. Acaso lo último que recuerdas haber hecho hace unas horas no se te hizo familiar, como si ya lo hubieses vivido.

─ ¡Hai!

─ ¡Ahí lo tienes!

─ Supongamos que te creo…

─ No es suposición es realidad. No has roto el vínculo con lo terrenal.

─ ¡Bien!, entonces ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de irnos a la guerra Shinobi?

Su rostro se transfiguró en un poema a la vergüenza.

─ ¡Mendōksai! No contestes nada. Pasemos la página antes que se me haga un trauma.

─ ¡Mendōksai!... ¡Mira! Sé lo difícil que es aceptar que no puedes volver a estar al lado de tus seres queridos, pero debes dar el siguiente paso exactamente por ellos.

─ ¿Qué tal si me rehúso a irme de aquí?

─ En su momento hice la misma pregunta. Fácil… serán infelices por que los estás atando a un imposible. ¿Quieres ese futuro para ellos?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero ¡No quiero dejarlos!

─ ¡Lo sé!, pero debes permitir que todo fluya. Que la vida siga su curso. Por tu descanso eterno y la felicidad de ellos.

─ ¿Al menos puedo despedirme?

─ Tienes 24 horas de prórroga. ¡No los desaproveches!

─ ¡No lo haré!, ¿Te marchas?

─ Me enviaron las fuerzas del más allá para aconsejarte, he terminado con mi labor y ahora debo regresar. ¡Te espero del otro lado hijo!

Vi a mi padre desaparecer en una luz incandescente. Tengo un día más en la tierra; la noche se ha adentrado, retomo mi camino a casa deprisa.

.

.

.

.

Una vez situado en el que una vez fue mi hogar, el silencio me da la bienvenida; subo las escaleras con miedo a encontrarme un hecho atroz, abro la puerta de mi habitación, mi mujer yace en la cama hecha un ovillo, abrazando mi almohada. ¡Ahora entiendo tantas cosas!... Nunca hablaste conmigo, hablabas sola.

No hicimos el amor, ese acto que me pareció un "deja vú" tal cual fue la última vez que te hice mía, la madrugada antes de partir a la misión.

Me acerco a ti. Duermes. Percibo el recorrido que dejaron las lágrimas en tu rostro. ¡Me parte el corazón verte así!, ¡Me harás tanta falta, mujer!

Me siento en la mecedora al lado de nuestra cama. Esta noche velaré tu sueño, mañana me despediré del problemático.

Las manecillas del reloj torturan mi alma. Escucho un ruido proveniente del pasadizo, el pomo de la puerta gira y un chico de entre unos quince años, en pijamas y pelo suelto entra acercándose a ti.

─ ¡Dai!, ¿Cómo has crecido?

Acerca su mano derecha a tu nariz.

─ ¡Al menos aun respiras mamá!

Su cara denota un gran agobio, acaricia tu mejilla y acomoda un mechón de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, besa tu sien.

─ ¡Vuelve a ser tú, mamá!, ¡Lucha!, ¡No me abandones! ¡Tú no!

Siento una gota de agua chocar en el dedo gordo de mi pie. No era agua, son lágrimas que estoy derramando.

Lo veo caminar cabizbajo rumbo al otro lado de la cama, se acurruca a tu lado, abrazándote con fuerza mientras muerde sus labios pretendiendo con ello ahogar su llanto y no lo escuches.

Tengo ganas de tirar cosas, de golpear la pared hasta despedazarme los nudillos. Las dos personas que más amo en mi vida se encuentran desolados, sus vidas se les escapa de sus manos.

Después de un rato, me levanto con dificultad, sorbiendo mi nariz, me acurruco al costado de Shikadai, estiro mi brazo, aprieto a ambos hacia mí. Huelo el aroma que desprende la cabellera de mi hijo, quiero llevarme este momento vaya donde vaya.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡Sayonara, okāsan!

Escucho decir al enano desde lejos. ¡Aguarden!... ¡¿Ya es de día?!

Corro por las escaleras. Ya él se ha marchado. ¡Perdóname problemática, vendré luego a despedirme de ti!

Atravieso la puerta del frente y sigo corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. Camina pateando una piedrecilla, vuelve a ver la entrada al monumento a los caídos, se adentra hasta quedar frente a mi tumba.

─ ¿Qué hubo, viejo?, murmura.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Te odio!

Me pasmo con sus palabras.

─ ¡No enano!, ¡No me odies!

─ Te fuiste a morir justamente cuando un chico necesita más a su padre. Me siento tan solo, mi madre hace lo que puede pero no es ni la cuarta parte de la mujer que era. La prefiero mandona, gruñona y problemática que la sombra humanoide en la que se transformó.

Está viva por el coctel de calmantes y anti depresivos que consume todos los días.

Soy huérfano de un padre asesinado en una misión y una madre ausente.

─ Shikadai, si pudieras verme o escucharme.

─ Él no puede, pero yo sí.

Tanto Shikadai como yo giramos nuestros cuerpos hasta dar con el entrometido.

─ ¡¿Boruto?! Replicaron ambos Nara.

─ ¡El mismo que viste y calza! Acotó con una gran sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que djiste?

─ Que puedo ver a tu padre. Noto como el rubio me ve de reojo

─ ¡Boruto!... ¿En serio puedes verme?

─ ¡Pues claro!, Shikamaru ojisan.

─ ¡¿Cómo?!

─ Tengo un ojo especial, pero nadie me cree, ni siquiera el sétimo.

─ ¡Yo si te creo!

─ ¡Pues ahora no lo haces!

─ ¡Mendōksai! Boruto no estoy para burlas…detente o te parto la cara a golpes.

─ Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad tu padre a tu lado.

Solo pude ver una ráfaga de cabellos negros balancearse contra el rubio.

─ ¡Te advertí que pararas de bromear!... Es de mi viejo de quién te mofas.

─ ¡Calma!, ¡No miento!─ Shika ojisan, di algo o el vago me mata.

Vamos Shikamaru no es momento de bloquearte mentalmente… ¡Ya sé!...dile sobre la pijamada que hicieron cuando iban a la academia. Sarada tomó prestados unos zapatos de Temari para jugar al modelaje, le rompió el tacón y él lo trató de pegar con goma de mascar.

Boruto dispara el relato dicho por Shikamaru con impaciencia.

─ Eso cualquier de nosotros lo sabe… ¡Tu estuviste allí!, zarandeaba de un lado al otro al hijo del Nanadaime hokage.

─ Nara ojisan… ¡Ayúdeme!

Dile…"Sin importar donde estés, con quién estés o el tiempo transcurrido… yo siempre estaré contigo"

Boruto así lo hizo, abriendo sus azuladas cuencas al no sentir el impacto del golpe que el peli negro trataba propinarle.

Shikadai respiraba con dificultad… ¿Quién te dijo eso?

─ Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Fue tu padre, él está a tu diestra.

Tenías seis años, tu madre estaba en su Suna por trámites entre aldeas, era de noche y no podías dormir por la lluvia torrencial y la rayería, te escondiste en el guardarropa, tenías miedo cuando te encontré, te acurruqué a mi pecho susurrándote esa frase al oído.

Boruto tenía la labor de interpretar lo dicho por el exconsejero del hokage.

El próximo a ser líder del clan Nara giró su cabeza a 90º grados, posicionando sus esmeraldas justo donde su invisible padre se encontraba.

─ ¡Sí enano!... ¡estoy aquí!

─ ¡Viejo! - tartamudeaba entre sollozos.

─ ¡Lo siento!, no me aparte de ti ni de tu madre porque así lo deseaba. Me asesinaron.

─ ¡¿Eres un espíritu?! - ¡¿Te practicaron el _Edo Tensei_?!

─ ¡No!, no soy un producto de la invocación de la "reencarnación mundo del impuro". Estoy de paso, necesito cerrar ciclos en esta vida para poder irme en paz.

Con la ayuda de mí improvisado intérprete pude limar asperezas

─ ¡Me harás mucha falta, padre!

─ ¡Estoy a un pensamiento! Si me recuerdas constantemente no moriré.

─ ¡¿Y mamá?!

─ Cuida de ella. Ahora tú eres el hombre de la casa, ayúdala con los quehaceres del hogar, hazla salir del abismo anímico en el que se encuentra. Serás un gran líder para nuestro clan, cuida también de tu abuela, dile que la amo.

─ ¡¿No quieres que le diga lo mismo a mi madre?!

─ ¡No!, se lo diré o mismo. Musitó Shikamaru con una pícara sonrisa.

Shikadai al escuchar a Boruto replicar las palabras de su padre esbozó una tímida sonrisa que rápidamente transmutó a una en toda regla.

Decidimos caminar los dos - padre e hijo- tomando una ruta alterna hasta topar nos con la reserva del clan Nara. Cerca de cien metros, vemos un tumulto de personas rodeando nuestra casa.

─ ¡Mamá! – gritó mi hijo saliendo en carrera hacia el gentío.

─ ¡No!... ¡Kamisama!... ¡No!... ¡Qué no sea lo que mi hijo y yo presentimos!

Corrí tras él. Shikadai se abría campo a empujones. Vi a Ino sostener a mi madre; quién lloraba desconsolada. Naruto abrazaba a Hinata mientras que Chōji tanteaba llegar hasta donde estaba Shikadai.

El problemático llegó al lado de Sakura, quién intentaba reanimar a la rubia más temperamental que ha pisado a faz de la tierra.

─ ¡Ma-má! Escuché musitar a Dai.

Chōji trata de calmarlo, pero este lo agarra a golpes. Golpes que son como cosquillas para mi robusto amigo. Luego de un rato luchando contra sus sentimientos se rinde ante ellos, se aferra en un triste abrazo al Akimichi.

─ ¡Lo siento, pequeño!- intenté mantenerla con nosotros, pero me fue imposible. – exclamó una dolida Sakura.

Hora del deceso: 10:35 am

Causa de la muerte: Sobredosis de somníferos y alcohol.

Daba las órdenes al de medicatura forense, colocando una sábana blanca en el cuerpo inerte de mi mujer.

─ Alguien debe avisarle al Kazekage y a su consejero de la muerte de su hermana.

─ ¡Yo me encargo! – mencionó el Nanadime Hokage.

─ ¡Pobre de Shikadai- kun! Masculló entre sollozos Hinata.

Miro a mi alrededor. Buscándola, pero ni un rastro de su ánima. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, mujer?! – Desearía poder albergar un cuerpo e ir a reconfortar a mi pequeño.

La ironía de la vida… tú te quitas la tuya mientras yo haría cualquier cosa por no que nada ni nadie me arrancase a mía. – Así nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Entretanto, comienzo a dispersarme. Siento una gratitud infinita por haberte amado, por el magnífico hijo que creamos y criamos; por mi familia, por mis amigos y con este pensamiento que me conforta, llenándome de paz, me desvanezco.

.

.

.

.

 **POV Temari**

Me cuesta tener los ojos abiertos, escucho a lo lejos el murmullo de la gente. Gritos, sollozos revolotean a mi alrededor. Me congelo cuando observo a la mujer que Sakura le practica RCP y la quinta coloca su mano derecha cerca del corazón a manera de desfibrilador.

─ ¡Soy yo! – Al fin podré reunirme con Shikamaru… volveré a ver nuevamente a mis padres.

─Perdóname por ser tan cobarde, hijo. ¡Ya no quería vivir más! - Sé que por ahora no lo comprendes pero te hago un favor al morirme.

Percibo un chakra

─ ¡¿Shikamaru!?

─ ….

─ ¡¿Vienes por mí?!

─ ….

─ ¿Contesta?

No dices nada… ¡no me ves!... ¡no me oyes!

Sales de la casa por la puerta trasera, caminas con lentitud. Te sigo, te grito para que me esperes y poder irme contigo, pero no me das ni la hora. Subes un colina, trato de alcanzarte pero fallo en cada intento.

Atraviesas una cerca, me dispongo hacer lo mismo, pero no lo logro. - ¡Como si algo me lo impide!

Te giras y me miras. ¡Sonríes ladinamente!

─ ¡Temari! – susurras.

─ ¡Shikamaru! - ¡Quiero ir contigo!... ¡Ayúdame a cruzar la cerca!

─ Aunque lo que más añoro es estar junto a ti, no te ayudaré con tu plan. Todavía no es tu tiempo, mujer.

─ ¿Pero que dices?... ¡estoy muerta! - ¡Me suicidé!

─ ¡Vivirás!

─ ¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no quieres llevarme?!

─ ¡Mereces vivir!, por ti, por nuestro hijo.

─ Digamos que te obedezco… ¿Me esperarás?

─ ¡No tengo a donde ir!

─ ¡Idiota!

─ ¡Problemática!

─ ¡Vago!

─ ¡Te amo!

Percibo una pequeña sombra de rubor en sus mejillas. Adoro hacerla sonrojar - pensó Shikamaru.

─ ¡Y yo a ti!, ¡Prométeme que estarás conmigo!

─ ¡Siempre!

Y con ello Nara Temari volvió a darle una segunda oportunidad a la vida. Se aferró a vivir… por ella, por su hijo; pero sin olvidar que en un universo paralelo a este, donde el tiempo y el espacio son nada, su esposo la espera con los brazos abiertos.

FIN

* * *

¡Señoras y señores!, se me ha fundido el cerebro con este one shot. Pero adoré escribirlo.

Como siempre agradezco enormemente, sus comentarios, las visitas a todas mis historias (aun sin dejar review). También, consejos, regaños y mentadas de madre (dicen que un marinero nunca se hace buen marinero en aguas mansas)

─ ¡Gracias totales! Como dijo el sabio Gustavo Cerati.


End file.
